Xtreme Mission! LeexTenten are Babysitting!
by Pooh Bear Is My Hero
Summary: Lee and Tenten are given a special mission by Tsunade: To babysit a 4 month old baby! Can they do it, or will they kill each other first? And can love possibly bloom from this strange mission? LeexTenten fic written with Andromeda Akatsuki Princess
1. A New Mission

Disclaimer: Sarafina and Pooh Bear do not own Naruto!!!!

This story is co-written with **Sarafina the Ninja Goddess **using an idea she thought of for this pairing. In case you didn't read the summary, this is a LeexTenten fanfic. Hope you enjoy it!

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Tenten was sitting quietly in her seat outside the Hokage's office. She looked over at her teammate, Lee, who had also been summoned to see Tsunade. He was squirming in his seat, she noticed. She knew he was nervous. He always was when the Hokage summoned their team without telling them what for. This time, however, Tsunade only asked Tenten and Lee to come, which seemed strange to Tenten. She knew Gai-sensei was on a mission and couldn't come anyway, but why hadn't she summoned Neji as well?

Before Tenten couldn't think about it anymore, Shizune came out of Tsunade's office and said, "Tsunade-sama will be with you in a moment. She has a bit of important paperwork she needs to attend to first that she conveniently forgot about yesterday and the day before that, and the day before that, and EVERY DAY FOR THE PAST TWO WEEKS!" Shizune yelled the last part more to Tsunade on the other side of the door than to Tenten and Lee.

"That's fine, we can wait a bit longer," Tenten said as she forced a smile on her face. The truth was Tenten was very angry now, for Tsunade called Lee and Tenten there two hours ago at 5 in the morning, and they had been waiting outside ever since. The one thing she hated more than waiting was being woken up for no apparent reason and today, she had to deal with both.

"Would you happen to know why Tsunade has called us down here?" Lee inquired of Shizune.

"To tell you the truth, I really don't know. All I know is that you two are going to get a mission today, but Tsunade won't tell anyone what it's about. She's the only one who knows," Shizune informed them. Lee gave out a sigh of relief since he now knew that they weren't in trouble. Tenten was relieved too, because she, like Lee, had also feared for the worst.

"SHIZUNE!" Tsunade yelled from the other side of the door. Shizune opened the door all the way, allowing Lee and Tenten to look inside. They couldn't see Tsunade at all, for the entire desk she was sitting behind was covered with stacks of papers that seemed to go almost all the way to the ceiling.

"Yes, Tsunade-sama?" Shizune asked hesitantly.

"Can't we get someone else to do this paperwork?" Tsunade whined.

"No, Tsunade-sama, it is your job as Hokage to do this work!" Shizune informed her, "Now get back to work!" Shizune slammed the doors shut before thinking, and suddenly papers falling could be heard on the other side of the door. Shizune's face whitened as she opened the door again. He eyes nearly popped out of her head when she saw all of the papers that were nicely stacked 15 seconds ago lying all over the floor.

"GAH! HOW COULD I BE SO CARELESS?" Shizune yelled as she began trying to get all of the papers together and organize them the way they were.

"Well, looks like they aren't getting done today! Lee, Tenten, you two can come in now!" Tsunade yelled in a cheery voice. Lee and Tenten got out of their seats and walked to the doorway and stopped to stare at the mess in front of them.

"Please don't mind the mess, there was just a small accident. Just step on the papers and sit down," Tsunade said as she motioned to the chairs in front of her desk. Tenten and Lee did as they were told and walked through the pile of papers to sit in front of Tsunade.

"Shizune, please leave us be for now. I need to talk to them _alone_," Tsunade said, stressing the word 'alone'.

"Yes Tsunade-sama!" Shizune said as she scooped up a few more papers, leaving the rest on the ground for her to clean up later.

As soon as Shizune left, Tsunade sighed, and said, "I suppose you are wondering why I called you two here." Tenten and Lee nodded their heads in unison. "Well, I have a very special mission for you that you absolutely HAVE to accept. If you don't, there could be trouble between our village and Kirigakure, the Village Hidden in the Mist," Tsunade said.

"We'll accept, right Tenten?" Lee asked his teammate. Tenten nodded and said, "I just don't get one thing. Why did you only call us? Why not Neji, too, or some other teams as well if it is as important as you are saying it is."

"Because Tenten, this mission requires only two people. It needs one female and one male. Naruto is traveling with Jiraiya at the moment, and as you know, Sasuke is with Orochimaru, so that leaves Team 7 out. Hinata is training with her father right now, so that leaves Kurenai's team out since there would be no girl to send. Also, Asuma's team is on a mission at the moment, so all that's left is you two. I figured Lee would be able to handle this job better than Neji can, and you'll understand why when you learn of the mission. Even if the other teams were available, I think you two would make the best choice for this," Tsunade said with a smile.

"Okay then, so what's our mission?" Tenten asked, thinking of the different weapons she could use depending on what the mission required of them.

"Well, it is unlike any mission you have had before. You will not be permitted to bring weapons of any kind with you," Tsunade said as she looked straight at Tenten. Tenten's smile fell a bit. "_No weapons? What kind of mission is this?!?!" _She thought to herself.

"You will need to use skills you may have never used before. You are going to have to take a 2 week training course before you can head off to the Rain Village, and the course starts tomorrow. Any questions?" Tsunade asked. Lee raised his hand. "Yes, Lee?" Tsunade asked the boy.

"You still haven't told us the mission yet. What is it that we have to prepare for that we aren't prepared for now?" Lee asked. Tenten was curious to know this as well.

"I can't tell you the mission here. The walls have eyes and ears, you know. Instead, I am going to give you this to read when you go back to one of your houses," Tsunade said as she held a scroll out for them. Tenten took the scroll from Tsunade and studied it before handing it over to Lee, who looked it over as well.

"This mission is of the utmost importance. If you do not succeed, war could break out between Konoha and Kirigakure, which would be traumatic for our village, considering we have not fully recovered from Orochimaru's last attack. However, fi you succeed, we will gain an important ally who will help us take down Orochimaru when the time is right," Tsunade informed them.

"So what you're saying is that the fate of Konoha rests on our shoulders?" Tenten asked, a bit nervous.

"Yes," Tsunade said as she looked Tenten straight in the eye.

"But no pressure, right?" Tenten asked sarcastically.

"None at all," Tsunade replied, "Now, go to one of your homes and read the scroll together. Make sure you wait until you get home to read it! Everything you need to know about the mission itself will be in there, and everything you need to know about the two weeks of training you will need will be in their, too, so there should be no need for you to have to come back to my office, for I have a lot of paperwork to attend to, understand?" Tsunade said as she looked at the papers on the floor. Tenten and Lee nodded their heads as they stood from up. Tsunade looked at both of them and nodded before saying, "All right then, you two are dismissed. Remember, you CANNOT REFUSE!" Tenten and Lee quickly left the office and began walking to Lee's house, for it was closer.

"What do you think the mission is about?" Tenten asked.

"I don't know, but it must be really important if the Hokage couldn't tell it to us in person," Lee said thoughtfully.

"I wonder why we can't bring any weapons with us though. And why we have to have two weeks of training! This is really strange, I'm a little worried about what this might be," Tenten confessed.

"Don't worry! I'm sure everything will be fine!" Lee said as he put his arm around her shoulders in attempt to comfort her. He hated seeing his teammates upset. Tenten smiled warmly at him and said, "Yeah, I'm sure the two of us can handle it!"

The two finally arrived at Lee's house. As soon as they got in they closed and locked the front door and sat down on Lee's couch.

"Okay, are you ready?" Lee asked. Tenten nodded her head as she watched the boy open up the scroll and lay it down in front of them on the coffee table. They both read in silence, and when they finished, both of there faces were white. Tenten was the first who was able to recover.

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME? WE HAVE TO BABYSIT A 4 MONTH OLD BABY?!?!?!"

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

So what do you all think of it so far? Pretty pretty please review and let us know how you like it!

Pooh Bear Is My Hero and Sarafina the Ninja Goddess


	2. Training With Reina

1Disclaimer: Sarafina and Pooh Bear do not own Naruto. If we did, we wouldn't be writing this story now would we?

Thanks to those of you who reviewed last chapter! We really appreciate it!

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"But Tsuande-" "NO BUTS!" Tsuande yelled, interrupting Tenten.

"BUT THIS IS SO UNFAIR!" Tenten whined.

"Uh, what Tenten is trying to say is that we've never had a mission like this before! Wouldn't it make sense to put someone with more experience on it? Say, maybe Shizune or Anko?" Lee asked.

"Would you really trust Anko with a four month old baby? And Shizune can't do it because she won't leave me alone here for a year, she says I'll slack off on paperwork without her here, which I suppose is true," Tsunade said as she yawned.

"BUT STILL! You should try and get someone at least a bit more exc- Hold on, did you say a year?" Tenten asked quickly.

"Yes, you are taking care of the Mizukage's newborn child for a year. He and his wife have to go in hiding for about a year or so because Orochimaru is planning to kill the Mizukage. However, we don't know the exact date when Orochimaru plane to strike, but we do know it is sometime between March 5th of this year and March 12th of next year, for on March 12th we have found out from a reliable source that he is going to be coming back here again. That is why we need this mission to be successful, you two. If it is successful, then Kirigakure will assist us in our battle with Orochimaru when he attacks, which will help us greatly," Tsunade explained.

"Wait, why is Orochimaru after the Mizukage anyway?" Tenten asked.

"Because he knows that we have been meeting with the Mizukage a lot lately, and he knows that if Kirigakure sides with us, he will have a much harder time taking on Konoha," Tsunade replied.

"But why can't the Mizukage and his wife bring the baby with them?" Lee asked.

"Because they are going to be traveling around a lot, and they don't want to put the baby through that. Plus, the baby will slow them down a lot while traveling, making it easier for Orochimaru to find them," Tsunade said.

"Then why can't the wife stay home and watch the baby?" Tenten asked.

"Because then if his wife and baby were attacked, most likely they would both die, for his wife is not a great ninja. She gave up being a ninja when she was young. The most she could do if she was attacked while watching the baby is hold them off for a few minutes at best. However, if you two watch the child, then the child will have a much higher chance of survival for you are both skilled ninjas. Now, do you have any other questions?" Tsunade asked.

"Why can't we bring weapons?" Tenten asked.

"Babies and sharp objects don't mix well, end of story. Anything else?" Tsunade asked.

Lee and Tenten shook their head. Tsunade smiled and said, "Good, because your first day of training for this mission is today, and your first lesson is in fifteen minutes. The meeting place for your training is on the scroll I gave you." Tenten and Lee nodded and left to go to their training.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Hi! You must be Lee and Tenten! Tsunade-sama told me I should be expecting you!" A girl with short black hair said with a smile, "Come in! Come in!" The girl ushered Lee and Tenten inside the building. When they were all inside the girl closed the door while Lee and Tenten looked around. They noticed that most of the women, with the exception of the one's working there, were pregnant, and Lee and Tenten assumed that all of the men must have been the husbands of the women.

"By the way, I'm Reina. I'm going to be the one instructing you for your two weeks of training. We'll be in the room back there," Reina said as she pointed to a door at the end of the hall. Lee and Tenten nodded and followed Reina into the room. It was completely empty with the exception of a few changing tables and cabinets.

"Now, Tsnade-sama told me to make sure you two know everything there is to know about caring for a baby. We only have two weeks to do this, so let's get started right away!" Reina said cheerfully. Lee and Tenten nodded their heads again and watched as Reina got a plastic baby doll out of one of the cabinets.

"Now, do you two know how to hold a baby properly?" Reina asked.

"OH! I DO!" Lee yelled as he ran over to Reina. She handed the doll to him and he held it perfectly.

"Very good Lee! Now, Tenten, this is the same way you should hold the baby. Just observe the way Lee is doing it and then you try and do the exact same thing, okay?" Reina instructed.

"Yeah, yeah. Lee, throw me the doll," Tenten said.

"As of now it isn't a doll anymore! You must treat it as a real baby," Reina said.

"Okay, okay. Throw me the 'real baby' then," Tenten said.

"Okay!" Lee said as he threw the baby across the room like a football.

"NOOOOOO! THE BABY!" Reina screamed as she dove for the baby doll.

"I've got it!" Tenten yelled as she put her hands up. However, Lee threw the baby a bit too high and the doll flew right over Tenten's head.

"Oops," Tenten and Lee both said at the same time as the baby doll fell on the ground behind Tenten. As soon as it landed, it's head popped off of the rest of the body from the force of the fall.

"Oh my god...THE BABY!" Reina cried as she grabbed the babies head and attempted to stick it back onto its body.

"Oh, it's just a doll!" Tenten yelled.

"IT IS NOT JUST A DOLL! If this were to happen to the baby you are watching on your mission, you would fail the mission!" Reina screamed. Lee and Tenten just gave each other a look that said 'Reina's crazy.'

"But Reina, I don't think the head of the baby we are watching will fall off of his body as easily as this doll," Lee informed Reina.

"Plus, I'm not going to tell Lee to throw me a real baby," Tenten added, and Lee nodded in agreement.

"I TOLD YOU IT IS NOT A DOLL!" Reina cried as she finally stuck the head back onto the body, "Now, Tenten, please demonstrate how the baby is supposed to be held."

"Okay," Tenten said as she grabbed the doll from Reina by its foot, causing its head to fall off again.

"AAAAHHHHHHH! YOU NEVER GRAB THE BABY BY IT'S FOOT AND HOLD IT UP THAT WAY!" Reina screamed as she picked up the head of the doll.

"Why? Because it's head will fall off?" Lee asked, making Tenten laugh and Reina glare at him.

"No, because it can get serious injuries!" Reina yelled as she grabbed the rest of the baby and stck it's head back on again.

"Having your head fall off of your body isn't a serious injury?" Lee asked. Tenten started laughing even harder, and Reina started taking deep breaths to control her anger.

"Tenten, please just demonstrate how to hold the baby," Reina said through gritted teeth.

"Yeah, yeah," Tenten said as she grabbed the baby's foot again.

"NOT BY THE FOOT!" Reina scolded.

"But it's only a doll! It's not like I'll actually do that with the real baby," Tenten complained.

"I told you, for now it IS a real baby!" Reain yelled.

"Fine, fine," Tenten said as she gently picked up the baby and held it properly as Lee had done.

"VERY GOOD!" Reina gushed, "I think we should go over what to do if the baby is crying next!"

Tenten sighed, but suddenly spotted a small tub full of water. She smirked and thought up a good way to annoy Reina. It's not that Tenten didn't like Reina, it's just that Tenten didn't really like ANYONE today since she had just learned she'd be spending a year away form home taking care of the baby of people she didn't even know. She wanted to get her frustration out some way, and she decided the best way to do that at the moment was to annoy Reina.

"OH! I know what to do! You give the baby a bath!" Tenten said as she shoved the baby doll head first into the water and held it there.

"NOOOOO! THE BABY IS DROWNING!" Reina screamed.

"But at least you won't hear the baby cry now! Actually, if you hold the baby in long enough, you'll never hear it cry again!" Tenten exclaimed. Lee laughed a bit and Reina just pushed Tenten away and pulled the baby out of the water.

"_This is going to be a LONG two weeks," _was the thought that suddenly went through all three of their minds before they continued with the first lesson.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

YAY! Another chapter! It was short, but the next one should be longer! Please review and let us know what you think of it so far!

Pooh Bear Is My Hero and Sarafina The Ninja Goddess


	3. Goodbye Konoha, Hello Kirigakure!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto!!!

I forgot to mention this in the first chapter, but Lee and Tenten are 17 years old, as is Neji, and the rookie nine are all 16!

Thanks to **Dark's Soul Mate, Tennerz, juanchi, Alaina-san, WolfGirl88, tentenxleeFAN, PoochyenePuppyLover, **and **Ruto Kuntai **for reviewing on the past two chapters! It really means a lot to us!

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Well guys, it's time for your final exam!" Reina screeched with glee as Tenten and Lee walked into the place their training had took place for the past two weeks.

"Finally, it's the last day of our training!" Tenten yelled. Lee just nodded his head in agreement, for he, too, was getting tired of baby care classes.

"Now, everything I've taught you guys, you're going to have to use today," Reina said. Lee and Tenten just nodded their heads to show they understood.

"Okay, now, Lee, please hold the baby properly," Reina said as she gingerly handed the baby over to Lee. Lee took it and held it perfectly.

"GOOD! Now, give it to Tenten so she can hold it properly," Reina instructed. Lee did as he was told and gave it to Tenten, who held the baby perfectly.

"GOOD JOB! Now, onto the rest of the test!" Reina exclaimed.

The test continued for the next two hours. The things Tenten and Lee had to do consisted of washing the baby, burping the baby, cleaning it, changing it, and feeding it, among other things. By the time they were done, Reina was pretty impressed with how much they had improved.

"I must say, I don't think I've ever seen anyone improve this much so quickly," Reina said, astonished.

"Well, we had a good teacher," Lee said politely. Tenten just rolled her eyes. She wanted to get out of here as quickly as possible, and not just out of the training center. She wanted to out of Konoha as quickly as possible. Let's just say, some things had happened in the past two weeks that she desperately wanted to forget, and she was as eager as ever to leave this place for a whole year.

"Why, thank you, Lee," Reina said, blushing at Lee's comment and snapping Tenten out of her thoughts.

"So, can we leave now?" Tenten asked impatiently.

"Yes, as soon as I give you these certificates. They prove that you have completed the training here. You have to stop at Tsunade-sama's office and show these to her before you can go on your mission," Reina said as she handed the certificates to Lee and Tenten. The two inspected the certificates as Reina went and got something else from a cabinet.

"I almost forgot, I want you two to have this," Reina said as she handed a notebook to Lee.

"What's this for?" Tenten asked.

"I give it to all expecting parents so they can keep a log of their baby's growth every day. I figure since your baby is very young still, you could use it as well to record it's progress of how it grows. Also, you could include what happens day to day on your mission since you'll be there for a whole year, and it will be hard to remember absolutely everything that happens. Or, if just one of you keeps it, you could even maybe use it as a personal diary, since you won't be required to give it to me or Tsunade-sama," Reina said cheerily. Tenten took the book from Lee and looked at it.

"That's actually not a bad idea," Tenten mumbled, "Since it will be hard for us to remember everything that goes on during the year."

"Exactly! Now, I'm sure that you guys are itching to leave, so I'll stop talking and let you go," Reina said as she giggled, "I wish you both the best of luck! I'm sure you'll be fine! Make me proud!" And with that, Tenten and Lee left the training building for the last time, waving to Reina behind them as they left for Tsunade's office.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Tsunade-sama, Lee and Tenten are here to se-TSUNADE-SAMA!" Shizune cried when she found Tsunade passed out on her desk with a few empty sake bottles.

"I thought I locked that cabinet up pretty well, but I guess I'll have to lock it AND hide it," Shizune thought out loud as she began cleaning the sake bottles off of the desk and into the trash.

"Shizune, can we come in?" Tenten asked as she pushed the door open and came in with Lee following close behind.

"Umm, Tsunade-sama is a bit busy now," Shizune said as she stood in front of Tsunade and faced the children.

"But we need to give her these certificates so we can leave," Tenten said.

"What's going on?" Tsunade said groggily as she leaned her head on her hand and looked at Tenten and Lee.

"Tsunade-sama! Are you okay?" Shizune asked.

"I'm fine, I'm fine! Now, what do you two want?" Tsunade asked.

"We got these certificates or completing the baby care class, and Reina told us to give them to you," Tenten informed Tsunade. Tsunade motioned for them to give her the certificates, and Lee and Tenten did as they were told.

"Okay, so I assume you two will be leaving as soon as possible?" Tsunade asked groggily.

"Yes, our stuff is already packed," Tenten informed Tsunade.

"Actually, I have yet to pack, Tenten," Lee informed his teammate.

"Okay, then I guess we'll be leaving as soon as Lee packs," Tenten corrected herself.

"Okay, I wish you two the best of luck, and I expect a full report by the time you get back. If you have any problems at all, send someone to Konoha to let us know and we will send you some back-up. Dismissed!" Tsunade yelled as Shizune ushered the two out of the room while wishing them luck. With that Tenten and Lee headed to Tenten's house first to pick up her bags, and then made their way to Lee's so that he could pack.

"Why didn't you start packing earlier?" Tenten asked, a bit annoyed, "You knew we were leaving today."

"I guess it just sort of slipped my mind," Lee said truthfully. Tenten wondered how something as important as leaving Konoha for a whole year could slip your mind, but decided not to question him about it. Tenten sat on Lee's bed as he packed and looked around the room. She had always liked going to Lee's house, because it just seemed so inviting and warm all the time, unlike her house which was bare and empty all of the time. She looked to her left and saw their team photo from when they were 13 years old. She picked it up and stared at it for a while until Lee asked her what she was doing.

"Just looking at how much we have all grown," Tenten said as she placed the picture back where it went. It was true, they had all grown, physically and mentally.

"I'm just going to change my shirt before we leave, because I got this one all wet washing that doll in that tub," Lee said. Tenten just nodded her head, not really paying attention to what he was saying for she was lost in her own thoughts.

As Lee began to change his shirt, Tenten noticed how muscular Lee had grown over the years. She found herself staring at him and smiling to herself while he changed, and she was still doing this after he was ready to go.

"Tenten...Tenten...TENTEN!" Lee yelled as Tenten stopped staring at him and snapped back into reality.

"Y-Yeah?" Tenten asked, trying to hide the blush that was coming on her face.

"What were you looking at?" Lee asked, confused.

"N-Nothing, let's just go. I want to get out of Konoha as soon as possible," Tenten declared as she grabbed her bag and ran out the door before Lee could see her blush even harder.

"Why do you want to leave so quickly?" Lee asked Tenten as he caught up to her outside.

"Because...some things have happened lately...and I just want to get out of here as soon as possible. I don't really feel like explaining it right now," Tenten said quickly as she continued walking to the gate.

"All right, Tenten. But if you ever want to talk to someone about it, I'm always here," Lee informed her.

"Thanks Lee. That means a lot to me," Tenten said honestly as she smiled at him.

"So I guess you don't want to visit and say goodbye to anyone?" Lee said.

Tenten thought about it for a minute before answering, "Not really, but if you want to see someone, we can stop and say goodbye."

"No, I'm fine," Lee answered as they finally reached the gate out of Konoha.

"Well, goodbye Konoha," Lee said as they walked through the gate.

"Hello Kirigakure," Tenten said as the two friends began their longest journey ever together.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

YAY! Another chapter! Hopefully, this will be updated more often because school is almost out! Sorry the update shave been taking so long lately! Truly, I am! Hope you liked it! Please review and let us know what you thought!

Andromeda - Akatsuki Princess and Pooh Bear Is My Hero


	4. Meet Auntie Tenten and Uncle Lee!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto!!!

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"HALT! What business do you have in Kirigakure?" a tough looking guard asked Tenten and Lee when the approached the gate two days after they had left Konoha.

"We are from the village of Konoha," Tenten informed the guard.

"From the country fo fire," Lee added.

"We have an important mission here to watch after the Mizukage's child while they are away for a year," Tenten said when the guards did not answer them.

"Oh, yes, of course. We were told that we should be expecting you two. I will take you to see the Mizukage. Walk this way, please," the guard said as he marched in through the gates. Tenten followed behind him and Lee attempted to copy the way the guard was walking since he said to 'walk this way', but was having a difficult time doing so and quickly fell behind. The guard and Tenten stopped when they realized Lee was not with them and Tenten went over to Lee and slapped him in the back of the head, saying, "HE MEANT FOR YOU TO FOLLOW HIM!"

"Oh, right!" Lee said as he blushed a bit from embarrassment and continued to follow the guard and Tenten.

The guard took them all through town, and it was at that time that Lee and Tenten saw how different Konoha and Kirigakure were. Lee and tenten had always known Kirigakure had less money than Konoha, but they had no idea it was this bad. Families were begging for food and money on the sides of streets, something you never saw in Konoha. Lee and Tenten got depressed just looking at them all, and so they just stared at the ground as they walked until they got to the opulent palace that the Mizukage and his family were living in. One look at that palace and you would have never expected that any of this village's people were starving. It wasn't that the palace was big, it was far from it. Even though it was fairly small, it was still painted and decorated beautifully and there were beautiful gardens and fields alla round the palace. Tenten and Lee had never seen so many flowers in their lives.

"Stay here while I inform the Mizukage that you are here," the guard ordered as he entered a sliding door and closed it behind him. Tenten and Lee just stared in awe at the beauty that was around them.

"Can you believe how beautiful this place is, Lee?" Tenten asked as she walked to the back of the house to find another field and a dock at the end of the field.

"It's amazing," Lee agreed. Tenten walked over to the dock and looked out at the clear blue water, Lee following behind her.

"I can't believe we actually get to live here for a year!" Tenten squealed excitedly.

"Yeah, it doesn't seem like too bad of a place. I'm actually looking forward to staying here, now," Lee said thoughtfully.

"YOU TWO! The Mizukage will see you now," the guard yelled form the house. Lee and Tenten ran quickly up to the house and went through the sliding door that the guard held open for them. He closed the door as soon as they were both inside.

"Please, sit down," a man who was sitting behind a desk said as he motioned to the chairs in front of him. Lee and Tenten did as they were told and sat down.

"I am told that you are the two ninjas who were sent from Konoha to help us," the Mizukage stated. Lee and Tenten simply nodded their heads.

"I am sure that you have been briefed on what is going on, but I am going to inform you once more just to make sure that nothing was left out. Orochimaru is planning to assassinate me very soon, and the rest of the village feels that it is not safe for me to stay here. So, my wife and I are going to be traveling around incognito so Orochimaru does not find us. Obviously, we can not take my four month old son, Kiyoshi, with us, since he will give away our position if he cries and he will slow us down. That's where you come in. Konoha has wanted to become allies with us for a long time, and I figured that this would be the perfect chance for them to prove themselves worthy. I have heard that Konoha's ninjas are very skilled, so I assume that you will be okay with protecting my son and caring for him. It is up to the two of you to seal the alliance between your village and mine. Do you understand?" the Mizukage asked. Lee and Tenten nodded their heads to show they understood.

"Good," the Mizukage said as a woman came in.

"Dear, I think it is best we leave now," I woman, who Tenten and Lee assumed was the Mizukage's wife, said.

"All right. I was just explaining to the Konoha ninjas how important this mission is for them," the Mizukage explained.

"Oh, they're here? Wonderful! Come with me, you two, and I will take you to meet our son, Kiyoshi," the woman said as she ushered Tenten and Lee out of the room and back outside. She brought them through another door which revealed a hallway. They walked to the end of the hallway and opened the last door on the right, revealing a nursery with a crib pushed up against the farthest wall. As soon as the woman closed the door again, the baby in the crib began to cry.

"Shh, shh, it's okay, Kiyoshi. Mommy's here. Look, I want you to meet the people who will be taking care of you for a year," the woman said as she gently picked the child up. The words seemed to soothe the child as he stopped crying and stared intently at Tenten when the woman gave him to her.

"This is Auntie...I'm sorry, I don't think I got either of your names," the woman said.

"Auntie Tenten," Tenten finished for the woman as she looked down at the child in her hands, "And this is Uncle Lee," Tenten said with a small laugh. The baby continued to stare at Tenten, and Tenten stared right back. She had never actually held a real baby before, because she was never interested in kids and she decided she never wanted to have any. But this baby was starting to make her rethink that. He was adorable, with his short brown hair and large, brown eyes that never looked away from Tenten's face. After a few more seconds of staring, he smiled and wrapped his arms around Tenten's neck, as if he was trying to comfort her for some reason. Tenten stiffened when he did this, unsure of what to do. The woman smiled and took the child from Tenten and handed him to Lee. Lee smiled at the boy and began making faces at him, making Kiyoshi laugh.

"Well, it looks like he likes you a lot already," the woman said with a laugh as she put the child back in his crib. The three exited the room and went back outside, where they found the Mizukage waiting with their traveling bags.

"Now, I've taken care of Kiyoshi for tonight already, so all you need to do tonight is change him and then he'll be fine until tomorrow. I wish I could stay and explain to you everything you need to know to take care of him, but we can't stay any longer, so I've left a list of everything you need to know on the kitchen table. The guard who brought you here will show you where all of the rooms are, and you can always ask him for help if you get lost in the village. Thank you two so much for doing this! Give Kiyoshi our love!" the woman said quickly before they began off on their year long trip.

"Guess we're on our own now," Tenten said as she leaned against the wall and looked out across the field and dock at the water and the moon.

"Yep. That baby seems very calm, so I don't think he'll give us too much fo a problem," Lee said.

"Yeah, he's really cute. He's actually making me think that maybe I do want to have children one day," Tenten revealed.

Lee smiled and said, "You should have children one day, Tenten. I'm sure they would be beautiful, just like you!" Tenten blushed and thanked him and quickly told him that she would change Kiyoshi for the night while the guard showed him around the house. Lee agreed to this and went with the guard to the front of the house while Tenten went inside and prepared to change the baby.

As the guard showed Lee the two rooms where he and Tenten would be staying, they heard a loud scream from another part of the house. Particularly, where the nursery was located. Lee quickly ran towards the nursery as fast as he could, recognizing the scream as Tenten's, and the guard followed behind. When he reached the nursery he slammed the door opened and asked, "WHAT? WHAT HAPPENED? ARE YOU GUYS IN TROUBLE?"

Tenten turned around to face him, and Lee noticed that her shirt had wet spots all over it, and some of her face was wet, as well.

"Never mind what I said about having children one day. Never do I want to have any! They are disgusting little PEE MONSTERS!" Tenten screamed as she grabbed a paper towel and wiped the pee off of her face. Lee just started to laugh as he closed the door to the nursery and went back to see the rest of the house with the guard, leaving a fuming Tenten.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

_Baby Log Number One (A/N Baby Logs will ALWAYS be written by Tenten, unless stated otherwise)_

_The first encounter with the little MONSTER went well. Kiyoshi (that's the little devil's name) acted really sweet and innocent, ACTED being the key word here. I will admit, he is very cute, and his little sweet and innocent act made him seem even cuter. Cute enough that I actually considered having children one day!_ _It was the second encounter that helped me learn what a devious little creature he is. I told Lee that I would change him while he looked at the rest of the house, and he agreed. So, I went in and took off his diaper and began cleaning him, and when I lifted him up to throw the dirty diaper out, he pulled on my BANGS! And it wasn't just a playful little tug, it was HARD! I thought he was going to pull my hair out of my head! When I finally got him to let go of my hair, I got the clean diaper out and placed him on it. As I was about to put it on him, he started peeing right on ME! All over my shirt and my face and even in my HAIR! I went to the private baths afterwards (they have a private bathhouse here right in their backyard! How cool is that? Lee and I have to share though, because they only have one combined one, but I think I can deal with that. We'll just take turns.) Anyways, I went to the private baths and stayed in there for at least a half hour to get the stench off. I think you can still smell it a bit, though, because when I put the towel around me when I got out of the showers I immediately searched for Lee to ask him if I smelled like pee. He just got all red for some reason and looked at the ground before mumbling a no and running into his room! Ugh, I'm going to smell like baby pee for the rest of my life if every single day with this little monster is like this! I will NEVER have children! It isn't worth it!_

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

So, what did you think of Lee and Tenten's first encounter with Kiyoshi? There will be a baby log at the end of almost every chapter from now on, and they will all reflect what happened with or without the baby through the day. Basically, they will just reflect Tenten's thoughts on the day's events, since she is the one writing in the baby log. Hope you liked this chapter! Please review and let us know what you thought!

Pooh Bear Is My Hero and Andromeda - Akatsuki Princess


	5. First Day On The Job

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto!!! Never have, never will!

Wow, I finally got around to updating! It's a miracle! Hopefully I'll be updating more often, I've already planned out how the rest of the story will go in my head, so that should make finishing this a lot easier! Anyway, thanks to all of you who have been reviewing! Now, on with the story!

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Tenten woke up the next morning to the sound of a screaming baby. She looked towards the clock and groaned.

_"Two in the morning?!?! What could the little demon want at TWO IN THE MORNING?" _Tenten thought as she rolled out of bed and headed out in the hallway towards the nursery. She looked towards Lee's room and saw his door was still closed and the light was off, so she figured he must not be able to hear the baby. Tenten yawned as the baby started to scream louder.

"I'M COMING! I'M COMING! Sheesh, don't get your diaper in a knot," Tenten mumbled as she trudged to the nursery and opened the door. She turned the light on and as soon as she did, Kiyoshi stopped crying and just stared at her from his crib. Tenten stood there for a few minutes and waited to see if he would cry again, but he didn't, so she turned the light off and left. The second she closed the door behind her, Kiyoshi started crying once again. Tenten groaned, opened the door, and turned the light on again. Once again, Kiyoshi stopped crying and stared at her. She glared back in response, wondering what was wrong with this kid. Suddenly, it hit her.

"You want the light on, don't you?" Tenten asked groggily. Kiyoshi did nothing to respond, but Tenten assumed that was the problem, so she left the light on and left the room once again. Halfway down the hallway, Kiyoshi stared crying once more, so Tenten stomped back into the room and screamed, "WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME?" Kiyoshi stared giggling and Tenten trudged over to the side of his crib and looked down at him. He smiled as he saw Tenten appear at the side of the bed.

"Don't act innocent with me, I know what you're all about," Tenten informed the baby, who lifted his arms up towards Tenten in response.

"What, do you want me to pick you up or something?" Tenten asked, recieving no response from the baby. Tenten sighed and picked up Kiyoshi bouncing him up and down a bit as she did so, making him laugh. As she did this, she started to yawn, and it was then that she realized just how tired she still was. Kiyoshi yawned as well, and so Tenten put Kiyoshi back in his crib and left the room again, leaving the light on when she left. As she walked down the hall, she heard Kiyoshi start crying again, so she staggered back to the room. When Kiyoshi saw Tenten, he stopped crying immediately.

"Why do you keep crying?" Tenten asked. Kiyoshi just stared at her and smiled.

"Do you want me to stay here or something?" Tenten asked. And, as if he understood her, the baby smiled wider and put his arms up again so Tenten would pick him up. Tenten sighed and picked him up and rocked him slowly back and forth. She searched for a place to sit in the room as she did this, and finally found a rocking chair. She sat down and continued to rock Kiyoshi back and forth in her arms. As she did this, she noticed that his eyelids started to get heavy, until eventually they closed completely. Tenten smiled at his sleeping form, thinking once again how cute he looked and forgetting everything that had happened earlier that night. Tenten continued to rock him for the next ten minutes, until she fell asleep herself with him on her lap.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Lee woke up at five AM exactly, just as he did every morning. He got out of bed, got dressed, and decided he would go check on the baby. As he left his room, he noticed that Tenten's door was open and the light was on. He peeked inside, but saw no sign of Tenten. Immediately, he began to panic, wondering if something had happened to her, because he knew Tenten was not a marning person. She was always late for morning training with the team because she could never get up on time, so he was sure she wouldn't have gotten up on her own this early. Lee ran around the house, calling her name, wondering what could have happened to her, until he reached the nursery door which was partially opened. He slowly went inside the nursery and breathed a sigh of relief when he saw Tenten and Kiyoshi sleeping in the rocker. He watched them sleep for a bit and smiled at how peaceful the two looked, until Tenten finally woke up.

"Good morning Tenten!" Lee said cheerfully.

"Morning...did I all asleep in here?" Tenten asked as she realized she was in the nursery.

"I guess so...when did you come down here?" Lee asked.

"At two in the morning. The baby was crying, and the only way he would stop is if I stayed in the room..." Tenten explained as she stood up with Kiyoshi, whos eyes were slowly fluttering open.

"I think he's taken a liking to you, Tenten," Lee said with a grin.

"No, this is all just part of his plan to make my life miserable," Tenten said as she yawned, "Well, I guess we better go out in the kitchen and get him so food. Do you want to hold him for now, Lee?"

"Sure!" Lee said happily as he carefully took the baby from Tenten. The three made their way to the kitchen, where Tenten found a note on the table with instructions on how to take care of Kiyoshi from day to day.

"There is a special formula in the fridge that Kiyoshi should have with every meal that should last for about two weeks. You can buy more formula at the market in town. Ask the guards how to get there when it is necessary for you to go. All of the baby food is in the cabinets, so just choose what you wish to give him each meal," Tenten read.

"Do you want to feed him, Tenten?" Lee asked as he fed Kiyoshi some of his formula.

"Not really," Tenten said, "He hates me, remember? He'll throw it up all over me."

"Okay, the I'll do it," Lee said as he put Kiyoshi in his high chair and tried to feed him some strained peas. Kiyoshi, however, refused to open his mouth, no matter what Lee did.

"Tenten, he's refusing to eat. Can you please try to get him to eat something? He won't take anything form me," Lee asked after about ten minutes of trying to feed Kiyoshi.

"Fine, let me see the spoon," Tenten said as she sat next to Kiyoshi and moved the spoon towards his mouth. Kiyoshi obediantly opened his mouth and ate every spoonful of food that Tenten fed him until none was left.

"See, I told you he likes you, Tenten!" Lee said.

"Hmm...maybe your right, Lee," Tenten said as she picked up Kiyoshi. As soon as she did that, he started to cough.

"Lee, why is he coughing?" Tenten asked, panicked.

"Just lightly pat his back like this," Lee said as he patted Kiyoshi's back. A few seconds later, Kiyoshi threw up onTenten's shoulder. Kiyoshi began to laugh after this happened and Lee just stood there in shock. Tenten, however, sighed, and said, "Why does this not surprise me?"

"Umm...are you okay, Tenten?" Lee asked as he took the baby from her.

"Yeah, I'll be fine. I'm just going to go change," Tenten said slowly as she walked to her room. Lee nodded and bounced the baby up and down before going in the main room to wait for Tenten.

When Tenten got back, she stopped before going in the main room and watched Lee and the baby. The baby was laughing and clapping as Lee made funny faces at him.

"_He's going to make a great father one day_," Tenten thought as she smiled. After a few more minutes, Tenten walked into the room with the list that was left for them and read what was next.

"Kiyoshi should be taken for a walk at least once a day. His stroller is by the door, and you are welcome to walk him anywhere in town EXCEPT the forest. A lot of thieves and crooks live in the local forest, and we don't want to risk Kiyoshi getting kidnapped," Tenten read.

"Okay, so let's take him for a walk!" Lee said as he picked up the baby and headed to the door. Tenten followed close behind, and after Kiyoshi was securely strapped in the stroller, they began their walk.

"So what do you think of our mission so far?" Lee asked.

"It's okay, but I swear this baby is out to get me," Tenten said as she looked down at Kiyoshi, who smiled up at her.

"I think he really likes you, Tenten," Lee said. Tenten frowned and looked down at the baby again, who was making a bubble with his spit.

"We'll see," Tenten simply replied, "I think he lieks you more, though. He doesn't pee on you or throw up on you or make you stay with him all night."

"You just happen to be in the wrong place at the wrong time, that's why all of thos ethings happen to you," Lee said cheerfully.

"I guess so," Tenten said. The two walked in silence until Lee finally said, "What do you think everyone in Konoha is doing right now?"

Tenten thought about the question for a bit before answering, "Oh, the usual, I guess. Naruto's probably still gone with Jiraiya. Hinata's still probably upset over it, so Kiba and Shino are probably trying to help her with that. SaIno, Shikamaru, and Chouji probably just got back from their mission, Sakura is probably helping Shizune wake up Tsunade, and Gai-sensei and Kakashi are probably having one of their challenges again."

"What about Neji?" Lee asked. Tenten frowned at the mention of their other teammate. Lee noticed this, and asked Tenten if anything was wrong.

"Nothing's wrong!" Tenten said, forcing herself to smile. Lee looked at her suspiciously, but decided not to push the subject any further. She could tell him if something was wrong when she was ready. The two talked about all sorts of different things as they continued to walk, until they finally reached home again. They fed him lunch, and this time Lee was able to feed him and Kiyoshi didn't throw up. Tenten and Lee played with him for a while until they fed him dinner, where they took turns feeding him. Once again, he didn't throw up, but he managed spill some food all over himself.

"I'll give him a bath," Tenten offered when they finished feeding him.

"Are you sure? I could do it if you want, you know," Lee said.

"No, I want to do it," Tenten said truthfully as she took Kiyoshi into the nursery, filled up a small tub with warm water, and placed him inside and started washing him. By the time she was done, Kiyoshi was all clean and she was covered in water and soap suds. She used a towel to clean herself up a bit before laying Kiyoshi down in the crib. She checked the list to make sure she did everything she was supposed to, and at the very bottom of the paper, she saw in small words '_Kiyoshi cannot get a full nights sleep if someone does not stay in the room with him.'_

"Well, that wa ssomething you could have specified YESTERDAY!" Tenten yelled as she put the paper down on the dresser She leaned over the crib and looked down at Kiyoshi and whispered, "Don't worry, Auntie Tenten will come back and spend the night in here, okay?" As if Kiyoshi understood what she had said, he smiled at Tenten and watched as she left the room.

Tenten closed the door behind her and headed to the kitchen and found Lee looking through the fridge.

"How did washing the baby go?" Lee asked.

"Can't you tell by looking at me that it went perfectly?" Tenten said, referring to her soaking wet clothes which had not completely dried yet. Lee turned aorund to see what she was talking about and blushed and turned back to the fridge when he saw that her shirt was almost see through.

"Did you eat anything yet?" Tenten asked, oblivious to Lee's actions.

"N-No, not yet," Lee said.

"Well, it's kind of late to make something now, so why don't we just have some cereal?" Tenten asked.

"Sound good," Lee said as he kept his focus on the fridge.

"I'm just going to go change first, okay?" Tenten asked.

"YES! That sounds wonderful!" Lee practically screamed as Tenten left the room to go change.

When Tenten returned, she noticed that Lee had already set out the cereal for them. She sat down across from him at the table and the two conversed as they ate. When they were finished, Tenten informed Lee that she would be spending the night in the nursery again because of what was said in the note, and with that the two of them headed off to bed. When Tenten arrived in the nursery, she went over to the crib and saw Kiyoshi was still awake. He smiled at her and she pulled the rocker over to the crib so he could see her during the night. This seemed to make him happy, as he snuggled further into the blanket, yawned, and closed his eyes. Tenten smiled as she watched him sleep, thinking how adorable he looked.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

_Baby Log Number 2_

_The demon woke me up at 2 in the morning today because he can't sleep by himself, apparently. I feel asleep with him in the nursery and woke up when Lee found us aorund 5:30 or 6 I guess it was. Lee tried to feed him breakfast, but Kiyoshi refused, so I had to feed him. As you could imagine, that didn't end well at all. He threw up on me! Surprisingly, though, it didn't upset me too much. I think after everything that happened last night, I'm ready for anything this baby can dish out. Lee and I took him for a walk afterwards, and during the walk **HIS **name came up. I hope Lee doesn't mention him anymroe during this trip, I just want to forget about him...Anyway, after the walk, we fed the baby lunch and Lee was able to feed him. We played with him for a bit after. I learned from playing with him that I'm not really good at making him laugh. All he ever does when he sees me is smile. It's kind of creepy, actually. The second he lays eyes on me he smiles, like he has some kind of secret he's keeping from me. It's kind of cute, in a way. Anyway, Lee is really good at making him laugh. The two of them get along really well. Lee's going to be a great father when he has kids, I can tell. As for me, my kids will be lucky if they live until puberty. Anyway, we few him dinner and he spit up on himself, so I gave him a bath, but the little demon starts splashing me with the water! After that was done I had dinner with Lee and we talked for a while before we went to bed. I'm sleeping in the nursery again so Kiyoshi can go to sleep for the entire night. He looks so peaceful when he sleeps. I might have been wrong about Kiyoshi. He's not so bad, after all. I just had to get to know him a bit. I think I may actually be a bit upset when we finally have to leave here... It's amazing how quickly you can go from hating someone to loving them..._

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Okay, not one of my best chapters! I'm hoping the next one will be a lot better! The next one may be up later today, I'm almost finished on it! Please review and let me know what you think!

Pooh Bear Is My Hero and Andromeda - Akatsuki Princess


	6. Kiyoshi Is Sick, Part 1

Hey everyone! Sorry for the long wait for this chapter! Life gets hectic, but now that I'm on break for school, I've been trying to update all of my stories! Let's get started with the next chapter immediately, but first...DISCLAIMER!!!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, but I do own Kiyoshi!!!

* * *

About two weeks had gone by, and Lee and Tenten had finally settled into the routine of living with a baby. True, Tenten still got annoyed by Kiyoshi on many occasions, but she had to admit that she was growing attached to the little bundle of joy, which was why on this day, when she was awoken by a string of coughs from the baby in her lap, she screamed at the top of her lungs for Lee. 

"TENTEN! What happened?" Lee asked as he ran into the nursery. He couldn't find anything wrong with the scene in front of him, except...

"Why is Kiyoshi up! His youthfullness will fade if he does not get enough sleep at this young age! It's only 3 AM! He should be sleeping!" Lee said frantically as he ran into the room.

"We were both sleeping, Lee! And then he started coughing a lot, and really loudly, and I panicked so I called you..." Tenten said as Kiyoshi began coughing again.

"SEE! He just started coughing like that! I don't know what to do!" Tenten exclaimed. Although Tenten and Kiyoshi had many rough times in the past two weeks, Tenten was still fond of the cute little guy, and she didn't want anything to happen to him.

"Just calm down, Tenten. He probably has a cold," Lee said. Tenten nodded.

"I think he has a really bad fever, his forehead is really hot," Lee said as he felt the baby's forehead.

"What can we do? We can't give him regular asprin because he isn't old enough to take it yet!" Tenten said.

"We can check the kitchen for child's asprin," Lee suggested. Tenten nodded as she put the now sleeping Kiyoshi in his crib before she went with Lee to search for child's asprin. The two searched the entire kitchen, but could find nothing.

"There's nothing here!" Tenten exclaimed, getting worried for Kiyoshi's health.

"I guess we'll have to get a doctor later on to get some antibiotics..." Lee said.

"We should get them here NOW!" Tenten yelled.

"But Tenten, it's three in the morning...no one is going to come now," Lee said with a yawn. Tenten frowned, knowing Lee was right.

"Well, since there's nothing we can do, I'm going to go in the nursery and try to get Kiyoshi to go back to sleep," Tenten said as she headed off the the nursery, "Good night Lee!"

"Good night Tenten," Lee said as he headed back to his own room.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Tenten awoke to find Lee saying goodbye to a woman with black hair. She sat up and waited for Lee to turn around so she could ask who the woman was.

"Who was that, Lee?" Tenten finally asked as he turned around.

"The doctor. I brought her here about an hour ago, but you were still sleeping. She looked at Kiyoshi to see what was wrong," Lee said slowly.

"Well, what did she say?" Tenten asked quickly.

"Kiyoshi has bronchitis and a cold. She gave us an antibiotic to stop the bronchitis from developing into pneumonia, and she gave us a child's asprin for the cold, She said there is a chance that the bronchitis has already had too serious of an effect on Kiyoshi, so she said that if his coughing gets worse and his breathing starts to slow we should take him to a hospital immediately. Bronchitis is dangerous enough without the added cold he has, so we need to hope that nothing worse happens to Kiyoshi," Lee said slowly. As the words registered in Tenten's mind, she began to cry outright. She tried to hold the tears back, but she just couldn't do it. She had no control over her actions at this point. Lee noticed and instinctively embraced her in a warm, friendly hug. He hated seeing people cry, and it was always his instinct to try to help someone who was sad feel better. He gently caressed her back and whispered that 'everything would be okay' and that 'Kiyoshi was youthful enough to pull through' in soothing tones to calm her down. After doing this for about ten minutes, she eventually did calm down. Tenten wrapped her own arms around Lee's waist and leaned further into him which, for some reason he couldn't explain, caused his heart to beat faster.

"Thank you, Lee," Tenten whispered into his chest. Lee just smiled and blushed before he and Tenten finally pulled apart.

"So what did the doctor say to do?" Tenten asked.

"She gave me a list of things we should do," Lee said.

"A list?" Tenten asked as Lee smiled and took the list out.

"The doctor assured me that Kiyoshi will be back to his youthful self if we follow all of these instructions," Lee said as he held the list up.

"What do we have to do?" Tenten asked.

"The doctor said we should give him some warm milk immediately. We also have to put a cold cloth on his forehead to reduce his fever," Lee said.

"All right. I guess we should head into the kitchen and do that then," Tenten said as she and Lee began walking towards the kitchen.

"I'll warm up the milk," Lee said as he headed towards the fridge to get the milk.

"I'll put some water on this washcloth here," Tenten said as she grabbed a washcloth she found in a cabinet and began soaking it in cold water. As she was wringing the excess water out, she heard a yelp from Lee.

"LEE! What's wrong?" Tenten yelled as she dropped the cloth in the sink and ran ever to Lee, who was by the stove.

"Nothing, I'm okay, Tenten," Lee said as he winced and grabbed his right hand in pain.

"That doesn't look like nothing, Lee!" Tenten said as she grabbed Lee's hand. The right side of it was obviously burned.

"Lee! What happened?" Tenten asked as she reached into a cabinet to pull out a medical case she had looked through earlier when looking for child's asprin.

"I was heating up Kiyoshi's milk and I guess I just wasn't really paying attention and my hand slipped," Lee said, "Don't worry about it, Tenten, I can do it."

"It'll be easier for me to apply the bandages, Lee. Just give me your hand," Tenten said as she hastily grabbed Lee's hand. She put some kind of ointment that Lee didn't recognize on the burn before wrapping the bandage around his hand.

"There. All done," Tenten said as she finished tieing up the bandage. When she was done, she didn't let go of his hand right away, instead enjoying how it felt in her own hand. She blushed ever so lightly as she finally pulled her hand away, and to her dismay, Lee noticed.

"Tenten, are you getting sick, too? Your face is red," Lee said, oblivious to what had just happened.

"Uh, I think you may be right, Lee! I think I'll go lay down for a while after we take care of Kiyoshi," Tenten said with an embarassed giggle as she grabbed the cloth for Kiyoshi and ran to the nursery to put it on his forehead.

_"That was a close one. It's a good thing Lee is so oblivious,_" Tenten thought as she reminisced on the events that had just taken place in the kitchen_, "I don't even know why I did that. I mean, it's not like I have a crush on Lee or anything...there's no possible way that I could! I mean, it's LEE! And besides, even if I did like him, I told myself I wouldn't get involved with a guy again for a LONG time after what happened...I don't want to go through all of that again..." _With that Tenten pushed all of her thoughts aside so she could focus on Kiyoshi. As soon as she had finished with the cloth, she smiled at Lee as she passed him in the doorway, and headed to her room. As she sat down on her bed, she tried to fall asleep, but had no luck. So, she decided to stop neglecting her baby logs, which were slowly turning into something of a diary for her, and write for once, and after that she would give sleeping another shot.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

_Baby Log Number 3_

_It's been two weeks since I last wrote in here, but things with Kiyoshi are going fine. Of course, he still throws up on me and throws food he doesn't want at me (he never does it to LEE, mind you, only to ME! I swear, it's like he's out to get me sometimes!). However, I've started to form a bond with him I think, and it's obvious that he and Lee have, too. I can honestly say that I'm going to miss leaving him now in a few months. _

_Anyway, he got sick today. He started coughing at three in the morning and I screamed louder than I ever have in my life for Lee. We couldn't find any children's asprin (I'll have to go into town and buy some soon in case this ever happens again), but I guess it was a good thing there wasn't any because the doctor told us he had bronchitis! It will take a week for the bronchitis to go away at the earliest, and if it starts to get worse he could have pneumonia, which I hope doesn't happen. The doctor gave us a list of things to do for Kiyoshi, which Lee and I did (though Lee burnt his hand in the process). I really hope Kiyoshi gets better soon. I want him to be okay. I hope Lee's hand is okay, too. That burn looked pretty painful..._

* * *

Well, I hope you liked this chapter! It was short, I know, but a short chapter is better than none at all! I'm actually almost done with the next chapter already, so hopefully it will be up soon. Happy holidays and happy new year to everyone!

Pooh Bear Is My Hero


	7. Kiyoshi is Sick, Part 2

Wow, I actually updated quickly! Here's the next part of Lee and tenten dealing with Kiyoshi's sickness.Hope you like it!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto!!!

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

One week had passed since the doctor had come to see Kiyoshi. He was now free of his bronchitis, but he still had a pretty bad cold, and Tenten was on the verge of an emotional breakdown, an emotional breakdown that Lee had to deal with all alone. To say the least, things were not good for Lee. As is dealing with an emotionally unstable teenage girl, wasn't bad enough, this girl also happened to be a weapons MASTER with perfect aim!

"LEE! I said to use COLD WATER! Not to freeze the cloth!" Tenten screamed, completely overreacting.

"Sorry, Tenten!" Lee said as he went to get a new cloth with water that was a bit warmer. He decided to refrain from telling the girl that Kiyoshi's fever was much lower than it had been yesterday and so he probably didn't need the cloth, only because he feared she would start crying and throwing pots and whacing him with kitchen utensils at her as she did before. That spatula she whacked him in the head with before left a pretty large bump, and he didn't need her to whack him with the large frying pan sitting next to her so he could have a second one grow on his head.

Lee ran over to Tenten and gave her the the cloth. Tenten smiled and put it on Kiyoshi's head, pleased. So pleased, in fact, that she decided to embrace her teammate in a hug to thank him. Actually, Lee wasn't sure at this point if it was to thank him or to crush every bone in his body, which it felt like she was slowly doing. Lee didn't blame her for her sudden changes in emotions, however. Foe the past week she hadn't gotten over 3 hours of sleep, choosing to stay up with Kiyoshi instead. Her moods had also been up and down, for she was always happy that Kiyoshi was getting better when his fever went down a bit, but when he started coughing, she'd get depressed again. It was only a matter of time before it came down to this.

"Lee, could you get Kiyoshi's bottle, please?" Tenten asked sweetly. Lee nodded and ran to get the bottle, but could not find it anywhere.

"Uh, Tenten, I don't think it's here. Are you sure it's not somewhere in that baby bag," Lee asked.

"Lee, I just looked in that bag. It wasn't there," Tenten said, trying to stay calm.

"But I don't see it over here anywhere, either, Tenten," Lee said slowly. He got no reply from his teammate, so he looked over to see if she had found the bottle or not. He looked just in time to see that frying pan being whipped at his head. He ducked as the pan collided with the wall before falling on the floor. He heard a few more things crash against the wall behind him until suddenly, it all stopped. He lifted his head up from behind the table in the middle of the room to see Tenten feeding Kiyoshi.

"Look, Lee! I found the bottle!" Tenten said happily.

"Great..." Lee said slowly as he approached Tenten. As he did, Tenten felt Kiyoshi's forehead.

"Does he feel any different to you?" Tenten asked.

"Not any different than this morning," Lee said. As he did this, he heard a sniffle from Tenten. He looked at her to see her on the verge of tears.

"AH! Tenten! What's wrong?" Lee asked.

"He's not getting better, Lee!" Tenten said, trying to hold back tears.

"Yes he is, Tenten! This kind of thing just takes time!" Lee said as he hugged his teammate to comfort her. It was the fourth time he had to do this today, and it was only 11 in the morning! Not that he minded holding her, of course. He just didn't like the part where she cried. He hated seeing her cry.

"Is there anything else we can do for him?" Tenten asked, returning back to normal (if there was a normal for her today, that is).

"I think we should just let him get some rest and see how he feels tomorrow," Lee said, "And why don't you get some rest, too. You haven't been yourself lately, and I think it's from the lack of sleep."

"I think that's a good idea. I've been an emotional wreck these past few days, haven't I?" Tenten asked, getting upset again.

"Just a little, but it's okay! Some sleep should make your youthfullness return to you at full force!" Lee said happily. Despite how corny that sounded, Tenten smiled and thanked Lee as she went to her bedroom to sleep, leaving Kiyoshi under Lee's care.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Around 1:00 the next morning, Tenten finally woke up, feeling very refreshed and relaxed. She decided to get something to eat from the kitchen, since she hadn't eaten since breakfast that morning. She grabbed a banana and began peeling it when she noticed someone sitting on the back porch.

"Lee?" Tenten asked as she walked onto the porch and sat next to the boy.

"Tenten! What are you doing up? A youthful flower such as yourself should be sleeping at this hour," Lee said. Despite herself, Tenten blushed. She knew Lee said things like that to her and everyone else in the world every single day, but it just sounded different to her today...

"Well, I should be asking you the same thing," Tenten said, "What are you doing up?"

"I was just thinking about things," Lee said as he looked across the backyard.

"Like what?" Tenten asked after a few moments of silence.

"Like what other things might happen while we're watching Kiyoshi, and going back to Konoha when we're done, life, stuff like that," Lee said. _"And you," _he thought of adding, but pushed the thought aside as quickly as it had come.

"I think about that sometimes, too, even thought I'm not really in a rush to get back to Konoha," Tenten said with a sigh. Lee sighed and knew what she was referring to again. He didn't know the exact details of what happened to her, but he got the general idea of it. He didn't want to force her to tell him and bring back all of the memories.

"Tenten, you know you can always talk to me about anything," Lee said after a while.

"I know, Lee. I just don't feel like going into it right now. But thank you," Tenten said with a smile. The two sat in silence under the moonlight for a bit, enjoying each other's company.

"You know, it's kind of sad that we don't do this at home," Tenten said after a while.

"Do what?" Lee asked, slightly confused.

"Just sit like this and enjoy the little things and nature around us," Tenten said, "We never do this in Konoha. We're always off on some high priority mission or training or something," Tenten said as she took in the scenery around her. Lee thought over what she said and decided she was right. They don't take enough time out to do this at home.

"It's a shame, really," Tenten continued.

Lee nodded his head, "Yeah, it is." The two of them continued to enjoy the scenery and each other's company until Tenten finally stood up and yawned.

"Well, I think I'm going to go check on Kiyoshi and then go back to sleep. Good night, Lee. Don't stay up too late!" Tenten said as she headed for the door to the house.

"Good night, Tenten," Lee said as he turned around and smiled at her.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

_Baby Log Number 4_

_Kiyoshi's bronchitis is gone, and I just looked at him a few minutes ago and his fever is almost completelty gone. He should be fine by tomorrow if this keeps up! Some woman came by the house today, she started talking to me about play dates scheduled at the house here. Apparently, the parents set up a playdate for this Friday without telling us.About five kids are supposed to be coming over that Lee and I will have to watch. Should be fun :P_

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

And so ends Kiyoshi's sickness! This chapter didn't have much of the baby in it, I wanted to focus more on Lee and Tenten. Next chapter will be them hosting this little play date and dealing with six kids at once. Please review and let me know what you think so far!

Happy Holidays and Happpy New Years to you all!

Pooh Bear Is My Hero


	8. Babysitting Disaster

Sorry for the 8 month delay! School took over my life, but summer is finally here so I can update!! I hope you enjoy this chapter, I'm adding in a little more LeeTen fluff than usual :)

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters in here except for Kiyoshi and the 5 children guest starring in this chapter :)

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Tenten groaned as she walked into the kitchen where Lee was currently feeding Kiyoshi.

"Tenten! How did you sleep?" Lee said happily.

"Not very well..." Tenten said with a yawn, "the roof was leaking all night because of the rain...they really need to replace it soon..."

Before Lee could say anything in response, the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it," Tenten offered as she started walkin to the door. She opened it to reveal 5 women, each accompanied by a child about Kiyoshi's age.

_"Damn, today's the day those kids were coming over!" _Tenten thought as she mentally slapped herself for forgetting.

"Hi! You must be the babysitter! My name is Ami, and this is my daughter, Lina," the smiling woman to the left said. She wasthely one that as smiling, the rest seemed to be sizing Tenten up.

"Anyway, let me introduce the rest of the kids to you," Ami said when she realized the other mothers wouldn't, "This is Haruka, Mamorou, Setsuna, and Michiru." Tenten nodded her head as she tried to remember all of the children's names.

"Are you sure we should be trusting out children to this girl? I mean, just look at her clothing! She can't even dress herself, how can she dress a child, let alone take care of one?" One of the women whispered. Tenten glared at the women, but the woman didn't notice.

"Well, we'll leave the children with you, then," Ami said, ushering the children in. With that, the women left, and Tenten breathed a sigh of relief. She didn't like any of them, with the exception of Ami. They were all really rude!

"Well, time to have some fun with Auntie Tenten!" Lee heard Tenten yell from his place in the kitchen with Kiyoshi. He smiled to himself at how much she had changed around children in such a short time, until he heard five babies simultaneously crying form the living room. Lee grabbed Kiyoshi and ran in to see what was wrong.

"LEE! WHAT DO I DO?" Tenten yelled.

"Pick them up and try bouncing them!" Lee said.

"I can't pick five up at the same time! I only have two hands!" Tenten yelled as she picked up Lina and bounced her up and down.

"WAIT! I've got it! Why don't we just take the out back! Remember Kiyoshi's mom told us how they just put a playground in out there for Kiyoshi?" Lee explained.

"All right, so let's go take these 4 out back then so they can play," Tenten said as she counted the children, "Wait, 4?"

"Where are Haruka and Michiru?" Lee asked when he realized that they were missing.

"I guess they want to play hide and seek," Tenten growled as she got down on her hands and knees and started crawling in search of the missing children.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

45 Minutes Later

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"All right, now that I found you two, we can take you all outside," Lee said as he picked up Haruka and Michiru, who could not stop giggling.

"All right, that makes one, two, three, four, five and...five kids...Where's Mamorou?" Lee asked, confused.

"GIVE ME BACK MY SHOE YOU LITTLE BRAT!" Tenten screamed from another part ofthe house. Lee ran to a hallay where he tought he heard her, and soon enough Mamorou came running around the corner and past Lee, holding Tenten's shoe. A few seconds later Tentn rounded the corner, and slammed right into Lee, uing them both to tumble backwards, Tenten on top of Lee. The two groaned form the pain of th impact, and Lee finally asked what was going on.

"The brat took my shoes while I was looking under the couch for Michiru and Haruka," Tenten said. As soon as Tenten said this, she realized what an awkward position she and Lee were in and quickly stood up, trying very hard to hide her blush. Lee got up as soon as she was off of him and the two attempted to take the children to the trampoline contraption out back. Four piggy back rides, three diaper changes, and 7 games of hide and seek later, they managed to get the kids out to the playground.

"Well, this has been an fun day," Lee said as he gave Tenten her shoes, which he took from Mamorou before he to play on the seesaw.

"Yeah, fun," Tenten said sarcastically, "I have to admit, i could have been worse, though. They could have taken my shoes AND my socks!"

Lee just laughed and watched Tenten as she put her shoes back on. He loved how she still managed to look absolutely amazing after dealing with 6 kids all day. Well, she looked amazing to him, anyway. Anyone else wo knew her would probably think she looked like a wreck if they saw her today, with her hair frizzing out and her buns pulledout of place by the kids, her shirt a bit dissheveled from crawling on the floor. But Lee thought she looked absolutely radiant.

"Lee...LEE!!" Tenten yelled as she wavd her hand infront of his face.

"W-What?" Lee asked as Tenten snapped him out of his thoughts, a small blush coming on his face.

"You zoned out there for a minute, I was wondering what happened. What were you thinking about?" Tenten asked.

"Oh, nothing, really..."Lee lied, "Hey, is it safe for all six of them to go on the seesaw at the same time?" Lee asked as he pointed over towards the seesaw, where Kiyoshi was sitting on one end of the seesaw, and the other five children were about to jump from a small tree onto the other end.

"Oh my gosh, NO! STOP IT NOW! GET OUT OF THAT TREE!" Tenten yelled as she and Lee ran over there. Unfortunately, they were just a second too late, as the five kids jumped down on the seesaw at the same time, catapulting Kiyoshi in the air.

"OH MY GOD! KIYOSHIIIII!" Tenten screeched as she ran around, trying to spot Kiyoshi in the sky so she could catch him. About five minutes later, and there was still no sign of Kiyoshi.

"What could have happened to him? Babies don't just disappear in the sky!" Tenten screamed, near tears, "What goes up MUST come down!!"

"I'm sure he's okay, Tenten," Lee said as he sat down next to her and put his arm around her shoulder to comfort her, "We'll find him."

"But where could he BE? There's nowhere for him to go but back down to here," Tenten said as she leaned into Lee.

Lee looked around, trying to see if they ahd overlooked something obvious, which was when he noticed it: the roof.

"Tenten, this playground is right next to the house, so what if he landed on-"

"THE ROOF!" Tenten finished as she wriggled out of Lee's hold and jumped onto the roof.

"KIYOSHI!" she called frantically, not seeing the little boy anywhere on the roof. She moved over the entire roof, which creaked a bit under her weight, but she could not find him anywhere. She turned around to tell yell down to Lee that Kiyoshi wasn't there, when she spotted some light blue fabric in the tree right by the playground.

"That looks like Kiyoshi's shirt..." Tenten said as she squinted to see if it was or not, "LEE! IT IS! Kiyoshi's in the tree!" Once Tenten realized this, she began running toards the edge of the roof so she could jump into the tree and get Kiyoshi. However, she only took two steps when the roof collapsed under her and she was sent tumbling down into the house. The only thing Lee and the kids could hear was Tenten's scream before she, and most of the roof, hit the floor with a giant CRASH.

"TENTEN?! Tenten, are you okay?" Lee yelled as he sprinted into the house to find Tenten, completely forgetting the kids outside.

"Tenten, are you there? Answer me!" Lee yelled as he becgan moving rubble as quickly as he could so he could find her. After about ten minutes of searching, he heard a moan from the center of the room. He ran over there and moved the rubble to find who he had been searching for.

"TENTEN!" Lee yelled as he grabbed her and pulled her into a bone-crushing hug. "Are you okay?" he yelled as he loosened his grip on her a bit so he could look at her.

"I'm fine...but I told you this house needed a new roof!" Tenten muttered dizzily as she held her head in pain, "And who are you again?"

"Why don't you lay down for a bit and I'll take care of the kids," Lee suggested as he lifted Tenten up bridal style and carried her to her room.

"What a nice idea...you're such a kind man...whoever you are," Tenten said, clearly out of it.

"Just try and get some sleep, Tenten," Lee said sternly as he tucked Tenten in, who fell asleep right away.

"Sweet dreams," Lee murmered as he stole one last glance at the beautiful girl before reluctantly shutting the door.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

No baby log with this entry because, well, Tenten's kind of out of it...not exactly the greatest chapter ever, I know, but it was just kind of a set up for the next chapter, which will be sort of a side chapter that will exaplain some things that happened that made Tenten want to leave Konoha...Anyway, please let me know what you thought of this chapter, and sorry for any spelling mistakes!

Pooh Bear Is My Hero


End file.
